Finding Myself
by jermjumpin54
Summary: when Finn discovers a new lich and watches Jake die, he runs away in defeat and you know finds him self. i suck at summary's just freakin read it. Finn x PB in later chapters
1. defeat

OK this one isn't going to be as dark as the last one. Its goanna be really good. (Liches Typically denotes a type of undead creature. These creatures are usually a result of a transformation instigated by a wizard or a king who wants to have a form of immortality. Typically, liches look like walking cadavers. However, they have power over other undead creatures that function as their servants. So basically a zombie how has control of other zombies, to wrap it up, it's not a name)

I collapsed on the ground in pure agony. A fresh wound in my arm seeped blood. The lich stood over me, savoring the moment. "I thought I killed you" I managed to say. "You have merely killed one of the several weaker counterparts of mine, pier was a week fool, but I am not as easily defeated. "I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I do!" "You'll never kill me, you just a weak boy! Your no hero, your just a fool! Now DIE!" just as he was about to deliver the final blow, a giant fist broke through the wall, quickly followed by Jake. "GET AWAY FROM MY- GAHHGKKK! The lich began to choke him with some invisible force, and as if a bug the lich flicked him in to a wall "pathetic, is this really Ooo's greatest hero's? With one quick movement the lich plunged his sword into Jake there were no last words, no dramatic endings, he just died, right in front of my eyes. The lich just laughed at the sight, I crawled away and got up, I ran. I ran like a coward.

Ok chapter 1! This is short but the next chapter is going to be longer.


	2. New life

I found myself in the dark, bloodied, bruised and broken. I just couldn't believe Jake was dead… and it was my fault. And worst of all I ran away like a coward! The lich was right, I'm no hero… I'm just a fool… I started to cry, and I kept crying. But I didn't stop walking. I said to myself, there's nothing for me back home I don't deserve any of my friends anyways, I probs fail them to. I'll just keep going I guess….

And so Finn went off, not to return for 5 years this is an account of what happened during those five years…

I eventually sat down on a log in the middle of, nowhere; I had never been here before. The cut on my arm had stopped bleeding, and my bruises were healing. But no my heart, not my soul… they would forever be broken. I lost something of me when I ran away, my pride, and being a hero. But as glob as my witness, I swear, I _**will **_avenge Jake. But that can't be done now. First things first, I need to cover that cut. Unfortunately for me, my pack was lost in the fight. I need something to cover up the cut… I took off my hat; I wished things would go back to normal… I wished Jake was, was still alive. I shed 1 tear. That was the last tear I ever made. I ripped the hat to pieces and wrapped it around my arm. And laid down on that log, and fell asleep. When I woke up I just laid on my log. For hours, I thought about Jake, and how he used to sleep in a cupboard. I thought about princess bubblegum, her hair, her voice… I miss her. Marcie, all that adventuring we did together… Bemo and NEPTR… they were a good couple…

I got off the log eventually, and I found that I was near a lake. There was a guy sitting next to it. He looked about my age; actually he looked just like me, just with brown hair! "HEY GUY! OVER HERE!" I ran over to him, he stood up and said "No way, are you, a, a human?" What are the odds of finding another human at my low point? "Yea, are you?" "Yea! I didn't know there were anymore humans! I thought I was the only one left!" "That's what I thought!" we stood there and talked for a while and found we had similar stories; except that his best friend did not die; he just never had a friend, or a home. He told me his name James, but he said it like "my names is James" eventually he asked "were you going?" "I don't know… but not here." "Well, maybe I could go nowhere with you. I got nothing better to do."

And so we went off. We walked for hours and talked about each other's lives, adventures, loses and what we thought happened to the other humans. I told him about the liches, but he said something that would have been a lot nicer to know when killing the first lich. "Liches normally have some sort of amulet on their body that has their soul trapped inside of it. Destroy it, and you destroy the lich, forever." "Well, at least we know how to kill em', but that doesn't mean it's easy. The lich I faced had some kind of power to move people and objects with his mind, and even choke them, or rip them to pieces." "Ouch, how did you get out of there?" I don't want to talk about it." So that was it. The start of a new life, and a new friendship that would last a life time. We did not know where we were going, but we went there and back. We traveled all across Ooo saving people, killing monsters, and growing stronger and older.

One day, we found a secret cave; it looked like an old ruin from before the great mushroom war, and it was full of cool gadgets and weapons. But I stuck to what I had. I wore a worn out pair torn jeans, and a red hoodie. (If anyone can tell me how to get pictures from a Galaxy 2 cell phone to a computer, I drew it out and I want to upload it.) We looked around the cave and picked up cool looking things. After a solid 30 minutes James said "hey dude you gotta check this coffin out! I went over to the coffin, but it started to shake, we heard an insane laughter, then the coffin burst open, and out came a lich.

I drew, sword and so did James, we swung at again and again, are swords were just going right threw him. The whole time the lich was just staring at us, smiling. And then with a shout, threw us back a few feet.

James: Look for the amulet dude!

Me: on it!

Lich: F***

I quickly spotted a gem on its back I signaled James to distract it, while I sneaked around be hide it. In the corner of my eye I could see James fly across the room. No time to help him, actually helping him would be taking out this gem! And as fast as I could, I ran behind him, and stabbed the gem, witch triggered an explosion. Then liches remains fell to the ground, along with a hologram. I bent down and picked up the hologram. When I turned it on, it was a map, a map of 7 locations, us being on when of them. "James, get over here! I think I found a map to all the liches lairs!" "Well then, I guess I know what we will be doing for a while now." "Hell yea!"

And so they were off, they were going to kill the remaining liches, and Finn was going to redeem himself, and avenge Jake.

Chapter 2 is done! R&R tell me what you like and what was not so good. No flames please! But constructive criticism is welcomed and used to my advantage to make the story better. Thanks for reading!


End file.
